Caminho da Escuridão
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: (tradução) Quando Severus Snape subiu à torre de Astronomia guiado por impulsos, o último que esperava sacar da experiência era o arrependimento de seu inimigo mas acérrimo. E se para valer estivesse arrependido? E se por uma vez não se estivesse rindo dele? Que faria quando te apaixonas da pessoa equivocada, e teus amigos, seus inimigos, se inteiram? A quem elegerias?
1. Chapter 1

Título: Caminho à Escuridão

Autor: mordred / paladium

Gênero: Drama, Romance

Classificação: NC-17

Advertências: Mpreg=Gravidez Masculina, Tortura, Violacion/Non-Com, Violência

Resumo: Quando Severus Snape subiu à torre de Astronomia guiado por impulsos, o último que esperava sacar da experiência era o arrependimento de seu inimigo mas acérrimo.

E se para valer estivesse arrependido? E se por uma vez não se estivesse rindo dele? Que faria quando te apaixonas da pessoa equivocada, e teus amigos, seus inimigos, se inteiram? A quem elegerias; teus amigos ou teu casal?

**Chapter 1: À beira do precipício.**

As altas torres de Hogwarts se erguiam orgulhosas, mostrando ao fantasmal resplendor da Lua sua superfície pedregosa. Sobre o grande lago de enturvadas águas escuras projetava-se o débil reflexo do astro em quarto minguante, titilando quando o liquido da superfície se movia pela ação do vento. Os jardins, amplos e com arvores frondosas, se veiam nessa noite de vinte e quatro de Dezembro nevados e de um alvo impoluto, virgem. Parecia ter uma paz intensa que se respirava no ambiente, enquanto o silêncio inundava o castelo antigo, espalhando por todos os lados seu espirito tranquilizante.

Ou ao menos, isso veia o garoto de cabelos negros e figura encurvada que olhava a estampa da noite de Natal desde a torre de Astronomia. Tinha dezessete anos, olhos escuros ao igual que seu cabelo grasso, umas facções marcadas com dureza e um nariz aquilina. Tinha dezessete anos, uma vida por diante e em seus olhos escrita a amargura. Odiava o Natal, ao igual que odiava a cada dia de sua asquerosa e maldita existência, e odiava todo o que lhe rodeava.

Estranhamente, nunca havia conseguido encaixar de tudo em nenhum lugar; já não sábia se se devia por sua aparência semelhante à de um grande morcego, ou por sua atitude tão fria. Ainda que, desde para um tempo, a Severus dava-lhe igual. Realmente, desde para um tempo a esta parte, mas concretamente desde verão, sentia que talvez o problema não estava fora de se mesmo, senão em seu interior. Não eram os demais os que não conveniavam com ele se não ao revés, ele não conseguia se acercar a ninguém, e desde que Lily não estava a seu lado se sentia sozinho.

E só estava. Ainda a recordava como em uma vadia ilusão: seus cabelos de cor vermelho fogo ondeando ao vento, suas bochechas ligeiramente coradas pela carreira, e sobretudo, seus olhos verdes esmeralda, tão vivaces que pareciam capazes de levantar o animo a qualquer pessoa. Mas ela já não estava; não desde que seus lábios falassem sem pensar, não desde que seu ódio e desejo de vingança superassem a sua parte racional. Lily se havia enfadado, e eles, só haviam sorrido para ela; sem lugar a dúvidas, haviam conseguido finalmente seu objetivo.

Eles eram os chamados e aclamados Marotos: quatro garotos idiotas e arrogantes que tentavam lhe amargurar a existência. Pois bem; eles haviam conseguido. - penso com resignação. Levavam dois anos gastando-lhe bromas cruéis, ainda mais se se podia dizer, insultando e acossando. Bem poderia se ter queixado a Dumbledore, lhes ter denunciado e milhares de outras ações que haviam passado por sua cabeça durante esses setecentos trinta dias que formavam os dois anos, mas sábia que, como sempre, o idoso decrepito se fiaria dantes da palavra dos Gryffindors que da sua.

Se, certamente para tempo que havia perdido a fé na justiça, e mas concretamente, em Albus Dumbledore, que tão justo e imparcial se creia. Desde finais de quinto curso, quando Sirius Black, ou padfood para os amigos, havia decidido lhe gastar uma ultima broma de final de curso. Lhe havia incitado a ir à casa dos gritos pela passagem baixo o Salgueiro Boxeador, e, ao final do percurso, se havia encontrado a Lupin. Bem, se somente tivesse ocorrido isso poderia dizer que era uma péssima broma, mas Lupin não era Lupin, se é que a essa besta imunda que o havia olhado com os olhos amarelentos injetados em sangue servia como descrição.

Havia falado com Dumbledore, depois de que o garoto Potter, em um alarde de valentia Gryffindor, lhe salvasse. Não poderia o chamar de jeito nenhum menos estupido: ao que parece o era o encarregado de fazer o trabalho sujo de seu amiguinho da alma, e para salvar sua própria pele, e o de seus amigos, lhe havia salvado do lobo sarnoso. E por isso lhe odiava mais ainda: o idoso diretor havia decidido que, a seus olhos, era uma muito louvável ação salvar a vida de um colega, e por isso, os pontos que havia ganhado Gryffindor anulavam os que tinham perdido por culpa de Black. Para Severus, não obstante, só teve uma ameaça de expulsão se dizia o segredo de Lupin.

Portanto, aos olhos do afetado, sua vida equivalia a… menos zero pontos para Gryffindor e uma proibição. Isto é, nada, ou inclusive menos que nada. E isso lhe havia destroçado por dentro, ainda que se negasse ao aceitar. Sem o incondicional apoio de Lily, se havia ido afundando em silêncio, deixando-se arrastar a cada vez mas por seus colegas slytherins sangue-puro. Eles não o queriam como um amigo, mas bem precisavam de seus conhecimentos, mas para ele era um consolo mínimo saber que se morria, alguém lhe recordaria, ou ao menos, lhe jogaria em falta.

E, com esses pensamentos lúgubres, havia começado seu verão para sexto curso, em um lar rompido, com uma família disfuncional, um pai bêbado e violento, e uma mãe alienada. Os três meses de férias se haviam feito eternos para o rapaz de cabelos grassos, e ao não ter a ninguém com quem compartilhar os dias, havia sido pior.

E o começo de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts sozinho havia ido a pior: aparentemente, a eles lhes havia gostado o joguinho de lhe intimidar, e não queriam deixar essas praticas estacionadas a um lado. Lily seguia sem falar com ele, e a seu ao redor não veia a ninguém em quem se apoiar, ou ao menos, confiar. E, no final de Março, para jogar-lhe mais lenha ao fogo, sua mãe havia morrido. Por um lado se havia sentido muito mais sozinho e triste, ninguém lhe havia dado o pêsame nem se tinha interessado por saber como estava, mas por outro, não podia evitar alegrar por sua mãe, que finalmente, havia conseguido encontrar a paz que tanto ansiava.

Havia passado o verão entre constantes golpes cujo executor não era mas que seu pai, e havia voltado a Hogwarts com a esperança de que nesse ano lhe deixassem em paz. Por suposto, esse desejo não se havia feito realidade, eles seguiam molestando, mas, no entanto, com o amor de Lily e sua influência em Potter, havia conseguido que o nível de bromas se reduzisse quase imperceptivelmente. E tentava com todas suas forças se mostrar otimista com respeito a esse tema, mas lhe resultava impossível.

Assim que, esse dia de Natal, se encontrava só na torre mas alta de todo o castelo. Ninguém lhe esperava no Grande Comedor, e também não queria baixar; nesse ano, como comemoração ao ano de saída e graduação, a maioria de seus colegas se haviam ficado no Colégio de Magia e Feiticeira, o que implicava umas férias cheias de bromas e bom humor, para todos menos para ele. Por razões que não chegava a compreender, havia sentido o irracional impulso de subir a essa torre, e sem vontades de jantar, havia seguido seus instintos por uma vez.

Quando havia chegado a sala de astronomia, se tinha acercado à varanda metálica de segurança, e apoiando suas antebraços sobre a superfície redondeada e fria, se havia assomado a ver os terrenos de Hogwarts. Por um momento, se atrevia a olhar para abaixo, com a conseguinte sensação de irrealidade e o mareio, todo produto de seu vertigo, mas ou menos superado com dificuldade. Sempre havia sido assim; sua aversão para as vassouras havia começado a raiz de seu problema com as alturas, e em consequência disso, odiava ver a todos sorridentes nesses paus de madeira, subindo no ar duzentos metros sem perder a respiração sequer, sem começar a tremer como uma folha de papel, algo que lhe sucedia ao continuamente.

Por um momento, considero a opção de atirar-se ao vazio: ninguém lhe acharia de menos, e, tal e como Black lhe havia dito em mais de uma ocasião, lhes faria um grande favor a todos. Sua mirada, perdida na esfera que irradiava uma cor esbranquiçado fantasmal, se dirigiu ao Lago: só se refletia o astro rei da noite, já que o céu, ainda que despejado, conformava um manto escuro e impenetrável pela ausência de estrelas. A atração para o vazio a cada vez se para mais forte em seu interior, apaziguando a dor que levava instalado no peito desde que subisse à torre pelas escadas de pedra.

Sem razão alguma, seus olhos escuros se umedeceram ligeiramente: nunca em sua vida se havia proposto o suicido como via de escape. Isso sempre lhe havia dado uma ideia de covardia, de não saber lutar pelo que se tem… mas agora: Que tinha ele? Não havia ido a Gryffindor precisamente por isso: nunca se havia considerado uma pessoa valente nem nobre, mas bem todo o contrário: o creia que era ruim e falta de nobreza, características que se refletiam em seu comentário ácidos. E, no entanto, agora a opção de se suicidar não se veia tão longínqua como dantes: praticamente sua vida era uma merda absoluta, rodeado de pessoas que lhe odiavam ou mostravam uma indiferença digna de passar aos anais da história. E não é como se Severus fosse tão ingênuo como para pensar que esses comportamentos mudariam quando encontrasse um trabalho.

Suspirou com macieza, forricou os olhos, não disposto a deixar que as lagrimas que tinha ataganhadas desde verão saltassem essa noite. Sua vida podia ser miserável, mas havia quem passava-o pior, estava seguro disso. Ainda que para consolar-se precisasse saber que alguém o passava pior que ele; era um consolo mesquinho e citrino, mas afinal de contas, um consolo.

Estava seguro de que essa noite, tal como as anteriores, não dormiria bem. Desde que voltasse a sua casa e as surras fizessem-se mais frequentes, não havia podido fechar os olhos nem um momento, esperando que seu pai viesse a por ele em qualquer momento. Havia acabado paranoico, e não havia sido capaz de relegar pesadelos e paranoias a um lado, agora que volvia a Hogwarts, a um lugar seguro, onde podia estar tranquilo. Ainda que só se enganava; Potter e seus amigos não lhe haviam dado um minuto de tranquilidade desde quinto ano, e a segurança que se suporia devia ter o castelo havia resultado ser um fiasco, porque a ameaça precisamente estava dentro, em forma de menino inocente, mas dentro, afinal de contas.

Por uns instantes sentiu seu sangue ferver dentro de suas veias; sua mente se havia voltado a encher dessas lembranças, todos humilhantes, todos violentos. Não deixavam de passar por adiante de seus olhos, como se se tratasse de um filme muggle, um depois de outro, dando-lhe o tempo suficiente para escutar em sua cabeça os gritos de seu pai, as debochas dos marotos, as palavras de Dumbledore, os sussurros dos gryffindors quando lhe ameaçavam… Se martirizava a si mesmo recordando-se todos esses momentos, esses maus tragos que não desejava voltar a passar, mas em certa parte se sentia reconfortado. Talvez era masoquista, isso não o sábia pelo momento, mas a possibilidade chego a sua mente com clareza.

Ressopro, tentando afastar a probabilidade remota que havia surgido desde suas entranhas. O masoquismo era o último que precisava nesses momentos: sentir-se mais fora de lugar que de costume. As humilhações que lhe ocasionavam nunca a haviam produzido prazer, nem sequer lhe haviam agradado minimamente. Volvia a olhar para baixo, desta vez com lentidão para não marear-se. Do Grande Comedor, pelos amplos janelas de cristal, se desprendia uma luz cálida, produzida pela luz das vai-as flutuantes, dentro da estância. Não precisava imaginar nada; sábia que, na calidez e comodidade do Comedor, todos os ali presentes estariam passa-lo bem.

Ao olhar essa luz débil projetada sobre a fria neve, a ideia do suicido volveu mais clara à mente do moreno: o único que impedia sua caída era um corrimão de metal fácil de saltar. Séria verdadeiramente singelo sorteá-la e posar-se no peitoril da torre, e uma vez ali, simplesmente deixar-se cair e esquecer suas preocupações. Singelo, indolor, e mortal. Algo que lhe deixaria horrivelmente satisfeito.

Suas mãos, pálidas e com finos e longos dedos, sobro sua cara, tentando tranquilizar-se em vão. Em momentos como esse, nos que o suicídio vinha a sua cabeça e o vazio lhe chamava com força, uma lembrança minimamente feliz lhe para desistir de suas tentativas, para que seu estado de animo subisse o suficiente como para se sentir mortalmente deprimido, e não encontrar à beira do suicídio. Mas, nesse instante em que o vazio o chamava com força, não encontrava nenhuma lembrança que valesse a pena reviver.

Relativamente cedo, sentiu como as lagrimas, salgadas e úmidas, caiam por suas bochechas, demasiado frias. Nem sequer sábia o tempo que levava na torre, à intempérie, sem mais abrigo que um suéter cinza de teia fina. Ao não ser dia letivo, não levava posto o uniforme do colégio, e essas roupas demasiado grandes para o lhe saciam se sentir incomodo. Respiro fundo várias vezes; devia tranquilizar-se dantes de realizar qualquer ação estupida como tentar se tirar a vida, pior não o conseguiu em nenhum momento.

No interior de sua pessoa, a atração para o vazio se para a cada vez mas intensa, mas potente, e, depois de uns segundos de vacilação, termino cedendo. Pouco a pouco, se desprezo e empezo a mover-se: seus braços, que durante longo tempo se haviam apoiado na superfície metálica, se encontravam entumecidos, pelo que lhe custo um esforço considerável começar a mover os músculos. Sem ver bem devido às desbordantes lágrimas, suas mãos se apoiaram e sujeitaram firmemente o corrimão, e, com um movimento torpe, conseguiu sorteá-la, pondo com lentidão seus pés sobre o peitoril.

A neve baixo suas sapatilhas empezo a congelar rapidamente, molhando costume-a de borracha desgastada, e por momentos, penso que se cairia. A superfície era instável e, a seu parecer, se movia demasiado. Ainda que talvez era todo uma consequência do repentino mareio que tinha sofrido ao se ver tão cerca do precipício. Seu fôlego, agitado, formava nuvens fumaça branca em frente a sua cara, que ascendiam graciosamente para o céu, fazendo formas semelhantes às dos furacões.

Seus cabelos negros como o carvão e graxentos se aderiam a seu crâneo de uma forma pegajosa, fazendo-lhe sentir incomodo. Suas facções, alongadas, apreciavam-se aparentemente deformadas pelo cabelo, ressaltando assim sua forma prolongada e esguia. Apesar de sentir-se quase morto por dentro, em uma constante agonia, empezo a sentir-se vivo no plano físico, a começar a perceber a umidade do ar ou o frio que inundava o ambiente.

Assim, pôde sentir claramente o frio colando-se entre suas roupas, atenazando sua pele e fazendo-lhe tremer inconscientemente, provocando que sua mão direita, a qual ainda se encontrava agarrada à varanda metálica como uma garra, se agarrotara. A sua vez, sua pobre roupa de abrigo, muito escassa, encontrava-se empapada, apesar de que para longo momento que havia deixado de nevar, ainda que nesse momento, parecesse ameaçar com seguir expulsando copos de neve.

Severus inspiro profundamente: o nodo em sua garganta, com o conseguinte dor em seu peito, ia em aumento, enquanto sua mente, obnubilada, revivia um depois de outro, as lembranças de sua vida, desde o menos infeliz ao mais amargo. Com o dorso de sua mão esquerda, tento limpar-se como pôde as lagrimas que escorregavam por suas bochechas até seu queixo, e que não deixavam de brotar de seus olhos. Por um momento os cerro; a sensação de mareio e irrealidade aumentava a cada vez mas.

Ensimesmado como estava, o rapaz de cabelos azabache não percebeu como a pequena porta de madeira que dava à torre de astronomia se abria com cuidado. Simplesmente, sua mão desfez-se do forte agarre, e sem olhar sequer para abaixo, consciente do pânico que sentiria ao ver o solo tão longe de seus pés, se deixo cair.

No ultimo instante dantes de sua completa caída, sentiu uns poderosos braços cálidos ao redor de seu corpo, abraçando-o. E não pôde evitar sentir em certa parte triste, e por outra parte humilhado. Tênia a estranha premonição de que, uma vez o estranho que lhe havia salvado soubesse de suas intenções, usaria sua debilidade contra ele. Como sempre havia sido com os Marotos; pesquisar a Snivellus, sacar-lhe seus sujos segredos e prodiga-los pelo Colégio para satisfação pública.

O desejo de atirar-se ao vazio incrementou-se em seu interior, e com a mente e olhos nublados pela dor e as lagrimas, se revolveu não aceitando seu falhanço. Como pôde agarro com seus dedos longos as mãos grandes e ásperas de seu salvador, e tentava fazer que se soltassem com força e insistência, em vão. Seus pés, até para uns segundos no peitoril, encontravam-se nesse momento descansando livremente no ar, e ao notá-lo, seu corpo ficou-se rígido e tenso, preso do pânico.

- Deixa de mover-te…- sussurro uma voz grave e varonil em seu ouvido, tentando tranquilizar lhe. Apesar de que não podia lhe ver, sábia perfeitamente quem era, já que era a mesma pessoa que murmurava ameaças em seu ouvido a cada dia, a mesma pessoa que lhe atormentava e lhe humilhava cruelmente, só pelo mero fato de que existia: James Potter.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo que Severus quer se matar, desejos suicidas acredito que todo mundo tem, mas sinceramente é difícil ver seu personagem favorito querer se matar não acha?**

**O que será que James vai aprontar com isso para cima de Severus? O que realmente ele pretende salvando a vida do outro. E mais importante como é que Severus vai lidar com isso.**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo, bora comentar?**

**Ate a próxima...**


	2. Chapter 2

- Deixa de mover-te…- sussurrou uma voz grave e varonil em seu ouvido, tentando tranquilizar lhe. Apesar de que não podia lhe ver, sábia perfeitamente quem era, já que era a mesma pessoa que murmurava ameaças em seu ouvido a cada dia, a mesma pessoa que lhe atormentava e lhe humilhava cruelmente, só pelo mero fato de que existia: James Potter.

O rapaz de cabelos negros sentiu algo romper em seu interior: realmente, odiava sua vida, seu aspecto e sua maldita má sorte. Não pôde evitar pensar que, por uma vez que tinha tomado a decisão correta, tinha que vir o grande James Potter e incomodar tudo. Nem sequer sabia os motivos que lhe tinham empurrado a lhe salvar a vida por segunda vez, mas o que sim sabia de uma forma segura era o que viria depois.

Humilhações, debochas, quiçá alguns golpes… por suposto, sempre acompanhado pelo cão de Black, o lobinho e a rata covarde. Verdadeiramente, já não tinha forças suficientes para seguir lhes escutando, e, após todo o acontecido essa noite, o olhar à cara era algo que não ia a replantar-se, algo que não ia poder fazer por mais que o desejasse. Sentiu como seus pés tocavam terra firme por trás da varanda metálica em um movimento rude, fazendo que perdesse o equilíbrio por momentos.

Agacho a cabeça derrotado quando sentiu a mão grande de James Potter em seu ombro, lhe obrigando a girar sobre seu eixo e lhe olhar. Engoliu em seco no momento exato em que as sapatilhas novas e reluzentes de seu inimigo entraram em seu campo de visão. E surpreendeu-se enormemente ao não encontrar, desde seu reduzido campo de visão, a ninguém mais, nem a Black, nem a Lupin, nem a Lily, nem a Pettigrew…

- Snape… escutas-me?- perguntou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, acercando seu rosto ao citrino do slytherin, que não pôde evitar se estremecer de medo. Contendo a respiração, assentiu quase imperceptivelmente, sem levantar a mirada do solo, e, mas concretamente, de suas velhas sapatilhas. - Esta bem?

O tom preocupado do castanho, junto ao significado da pergunta, desconcertaram ao rapaz de cabelos negros. Por um momento, perguntou-se a si mesmo se todo era real, ou só uma ilusão de seu cérebro: Potter preocupando-se por mim?- pensou incrédulo. Mas, não obstante, não disse nada, se limitou a assentir languidamente, esperando a broma do assunto. Se nesse momento tivesse caçoado sobre sua morte como costumava fazer com as coisas mais banais, Severus teria que ter admitido que o rapaz não era, nem por assomo, o que o esperava de um gryffindor. Mas, não obstante, o castanho calou, para sua sorte, e limitou-se a olhar-lhe com um brilho preocupado nos olhos caramelados.

Até o momento exato em que, farto da situação tão incomoda, Severus se dispôs a baixar da torre, com a clara ideia de se derrubar assim que o perdesse de vista. Precisava desafogar-se urgentemente, praticamente regurgitar todos esses sentimentos tão intensos que se acumulavam em seu peito, lhe produzindo uma dor pulsante. Mas, claro, James Potter não lhe ia deixar se ir como se não tivesse sucedido nada, como se não tivesse tentado se suicidar. E, quando lhe agarro do braço esquerdo quiçá com demasiada força, soube que não aguentaria bem mais ao notar como seus olhos começavam a anegar-se em lágrimas. Só foi questão de segundos que sua visão se tornasse turva, enquanto James dizia:

- Por que?- uma simples pergunta, duas palavras, que, no entanto, expressavam toda a confusão que sentia James Potter ante a situação que tinha visto. Severus sentiu umas horrorosas vontades de dizer todo, de lhe cuspir a verdade, mas, como sempre, tinha o pressentimento de que se riria dele. Só foram duas palavras, mas as lágrimas que a duras penas aguentava o moreno em seus olhos começaram a desbordar-se, enquanto seus ombros se convulsionavam no silencioso pranto que lhe tinha acolhido. Tinha experiência na arte das aparências, mas nessa ocasião, simplesmente não pôde aparentar que nada passava, que em seu interior todo se tinha derrubado para ele.

E, para seu assombro, após uns segundos os fortes e varonis braços de James Potter rondaram-lhe, tentando transmitir o consolo que não diziam suas palavras, tentando que, dessa forma, as lágrimas em seus olhos se secassem. E, Severus, pese a todos seus esforços, não pôde evitar que seu rosto se afundasse no peito de seu salvador, simultaneamente que se aferrava às roupas não tão úmidas do castanho como se fossem sua única salvação.

Débil.- disse-se a se mesmo. Todo o verão aguentando os golpes e desprezos de seu pai, e, em matéria de segundos, se tinha aferrado a James Potter, seu arqui-inimigo, com toda a força que possuía.

Iluso. Por pensar que o não lhe desprezaria, que essa noite tudo séria diferente, que deixaria de lado todo o ocorrido, as debochas, as humilhações, a rivalidade entre casas.

Idiota. Por achar que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos veria sua necessidade de sentir-se amado, uma sensação que reprimia constantemente, que corresponderia por uma mísera noite.

Pouco a pouco, o pranto de Severus foi acalmando-se paulatinamente, mas, apesar de que a parte racional lhe gritava que se separasse do castanho, seus longos e finos dedos pálidos seguiam fechados sobre suas roupas coloridas, e seu rosto, enterrado no peito do gryffindor. Começou a inalar a cada vez mas lentamente, regularizando sua intranquila e descompassada respiração, com os olhos ainda fechados fortemente. Não desejava saber o que sucederia a seguir, simplesmente queria ficar entre seus braços para sempre, sem importar quem fosse a cada um, o que o gryffindor lhe tinha feito, ou, singelamente, a repugnância que devia lhe causar o contato ao castanho.

Mas não podia estar mais equivocado. James, apesar do frio que se colava entre suas roupas de abrigo e arrepiava o pêlo de sua pele, se sentia estranhamente bem, não tão mau como deveria ter sido. Afinal de contas, ele e seus amigos odiavam a Snape pelo mero fato de que existia, não deveria se sentir bem consigo mesmo se estava ajudando e protegendo àquele garoto ao que jurou detestar pelo resto de sua vida. No princípio, e para ser francos com um mesmo, se tinha visto tentado a lhe empurrar, a lhe apartar de si com força, a lhe gritar com todas suas forças o muito que lhe odiava, mas, quando ele ia fazer, se tinha visto a se mesmo lhe abraçando, lhe correspondendo, olhando como seu corpo, atuando por si só, lhe traía. E não tinha podido negar que se sentia melhor que lhe insultando.

- Por que?- escutou Snape por segunda vez, enquanto as grandes e ásperas mãos do buscador mais celebre do colégio posavam-se em seus ombros e atiravam do para atrás, separando de seu corpo. Negou lentamente com a cabeça, com sua mirada ainda em suas velhas e destroçadas sapatilhas, tentando lhe restar importância ao assunto, tentando o esquecer. Mas James Potter não queria o esquecer, e, por muito forte que qualquer pessoa arremetesse contra suas decisões, o gryffindor sempre conseguia o que queria. E, neste caso, buscava a verdade.- Não te vou deixar ir até que me diga…

- Não é nada…- Sua voz saiu estranha e rouca, devido maiormente ao pranto que lhe tinha sobrecoagido até para menos de um minuto. Não obstante, apesar de que James tinha a voz tingida de preocupação, a mente do moreno, desconfiado como era, seguia albergando dúvidas sobre a veracidade de suas palavras. Parecia sincero, mas não tudo são aparências. Ao final, o que importa é a verdade.

- É por… o que te fazemos?- perguntou quase em um sussurro o de óculos, temeroso de que a resposta fosse afirmativa. Realmente, só tinha desejado lhe fazer dano, nunca se lhe teria ocorrido lhe levar até o borde do precipício, nem muito menos, ser ele quem lhe empurrasse. E, no curto espaço de tempo em que a pergunta baixo no ar, repassou rapidamente suas ações contra o slytherin. E não pôde menos que esperar, por muito que lhe doesse, que a resposta fosse um 'sim' rotundo.

Severus ficou-se estático, calado, com os lábios firmemente fechados. Tinha-se tentado suicidar por sua culpa? Sim, tecnicamente, ainda que não era o único que lhe arquejava, também estava seu pai, o desprezo de Lily, a maldita solidão… No entanto, a voz do castanho, longe de soar segura, estava tingida por um ligeiro e bem mascarado medo… Medo a que? A que a resposta fosse 'sim'? Se era assim, teria que admitir que Potter não tinha querido se debochar dele essa noite, ao menos. Baralheou suas possibilidades minuciosamente: afirmá-lo, sem saber como atuaria, ou negar, o que implicaria que seguissem lhe acossando como até esse momento, ou, por ultimo, lhe contar a verdade. Passados uns segundos, se decanto pela última opção, sem dar muitos detalhes, quiçá se aproveitava-se da situação e começava a exercer pressão, deixariam de molestar-lhe. Por outro lado, se pressionava demasiado, o garoto acabaria contando-lhe a seus amigos, e não desejava que eles se inteirassem. Traçando um astuto plano em sua mente obnubilada pela dor, Severus sussurro:

- Em parte…- outra vez mas, sua voz, antanho suave como a seda, saiu de sua garganta em um sussurro rouco e afónico, mas não lhe deu importância. Realmente, Que importava como soasse sua voz, se acaba de tentar de se suicidar? A verdade golpeou ao gryffindor no peito, direto ao coração, que se encolheu de assombro e decepção para consigo mesmo. Tudo tinha começado como um nada inocente plano para separar a sua amada daquele monstro que se tinha tentado tirar a vida para escassos minutos, e, finalmente, se tinha convertido em sua obsessão. Ver-lhe humilhado a seus pés, a sensação de poder… todo isso era aditivo. E, por uma vez, compreendeu aos slytherins, com sua estúpida mania de desprezar tudo a seu redor, de insultar àqueles que não eram puros… a sensação aditiva que produzia o poder lhe tinha cegado até o extremo de cair tão baixo como uma dessas sujas serpentes asquerosas das que renegava. E, quando a venda caiu de seus olhos, e viu o que tinha feito, James Potter o teve claro, a solução se materializo ante seus olhos: pedir perdão. Engolindo-se o orgulho, aparto suavemente as mãos dos ombros do slytherin, e, com voz neutra, disse:

- Sinto muito, Snape. Passamos. - breve, lacónico, glacial, e sobretudo, direto ao grão. Não tinha sentimentos em sua voz, mas, no entanto, a vergonha lhe abrasava por dentro, chegando até seu rosto, que se coloriu, em matéria de segundos, de um vermelho intenso.

Mas Severus não lhe olhou. Quiçá devido a que não lhe surpreendeu demasiado que se desculpasse, porque suas ações eram bastante previsível, ou, porque já se esperava a pergunta do milhão: Que mais aparte dos marotos? Mas suas verdades tinham-se reduzido a aceitar que eles tinham parte da culpa que lhe tinha impulsionado a subir até a torre mais alta do castelo… queria lhe fazer se sentir culpado para que as ameaças cessassem, não desejava que lhe olhasse com lastima. E, sabia que, se lhe dizia algo mais, a mirada séria, irrevogavelmente, de lastima. Depois de uns segundos mais de silêncio, a pergunta maldita e esperada broto dos lábios carnosos de castanho:

- Aparte de nós… Que mais há que te faça sentir vontade de… te suicidar?- formulo James Potter, sentindo-se incomodo pelo cariz que tomava a situação. Uma coisa era preocupar pelas repercussões de seus atos, e outra muito diferente, preocupar por essa serpente rastreira. Mas, não obstante, sentia que lhe devia… afinal de contas, ele tinha tido parte da culpa de que Snape tentasse se matar a se mesmo.

- Não quero falar disso. - a voz rouca do slytherin escutou-se cortante, tentando atalhar a possível conversa sobre seus assuntos pessoais. Mas James não se dava por vencido sem mais, ainda que, vendo que essa noite não diria nada, sua mente trabalhou a pleno rendimento durante vários segundos, até que deu com a ideia acertada:

- Entendo… em qualquer caso… amanhã poderia vir aqui a esta hora? Gostaria de seguir conversando, e ver que não tens tentado de novo te suicidar. - sua voz foi perdendo força, respeito avançava na oração, até converter em um fio mal sussurrado. Snape olhou-lhe mal levantando a cabeça do chão, e pôde apreciar com nitidez a mirada preocupada e incomoda do buscador preferido do colégio, devido principalmente à cercania de seus corpos, uma cercania que não tinha experimentado em outra forma que não fosse ameaças ou trato denigraste por sua vez.

Suspirou, afundando os ombros ainda mais, lhe dando aparência de homem derrotado. Sentia-se cansado de tantas emoções; ou mais bem, de tantas revelações. A ideia de um James Potter protetor e compreensivo se lhe para ainda estranha, ainda que tivesse que dizer em sua defesa que se tinha preocupado por ele, e, não sabia se por verdadeiro interesse ou por simples cortesia, se tinha mostrado levemente preocupado pelos motivos que tinha para se suicidar. Mas, simplesmente, a ideia do suicídio tinha sido um golpe emocional muito forte, outra decepção mais para consigo mesmo.

Ainda que, certamente, agora já via essa morbosa ideia a cada vez mais longe, seguramente pela influência do gryffindor, ou, mais bem, pelas ilusões que não tinha podido evitar fazer na mente. Ilusões que incluíam um James Potter amigável e protetor, um James Potter compreensivo, um James Potter pacifico e paciente, e, sobretudo, ilusões que incluíam um bilhete de primeira mão à felicidade. E, por isso mesmo, começava a se assustar: não desejava se fazer tontas ilusões infantis que acabariam rompidas pelos chãos, e que lhe trariam um pouco mas de amargura a sua vida. Mas, como sua mãe lhe costumava dizer de pequeno, no amor há que o apostar tudo a uma carta, e não sempre o resultado será o esperado.

Assentiu com a cabeça languidamente como ato reflexivo; depois reconsideraria suas ideias, mas pelo momento, o melhor era baixar às masmorras a dormir. Severus começou a caminhar lentamente e com parcimônia até a porta pequena de madeira escura e antiga, seguido em todo momento pelo buscador de gryffindor, que fincava sua mirada na nuca do slytherin, o atravessando. Realmente, James Potter parecia preocupado… E se estivesse dizendo a verdade?- pensou com uma crescente curiosidade na mente. As palavras do rapaz, em vez de sair de sua cabeça como disparates, se tinham alojado no mais profundo de sua mente, lhe provocando dúvidas que pareciam aumentar por momentos.

Porque em realidade não conhecia a seu salvador. Até esse instante, somente tinha podido observar sua faceta mais agressiva e escura, ainda que, após a frustrada tentativa de suicídio, tinha podido ver um resquício de tristeza e decepção, tinha visualizado, quiçá, a parte mais pura de sua personalidade. Porque tinha que ter um lado bom, como todo mundo, e se não, Lily não se tivesse apaixonado dele.

Suspirando com força, girou a maçaneta metálica e desgastada sobre seu eixo, e a porta finalmente, abriu-se com um agudo e ensurdecedor chirriado, revelando as estreitas escadas de pedra fria e impessoal, com forma de caracol. Pelo centro da circunferência que descreviam, se podia ver o resto da torre desde acima, mas Severus não olho; o menos que desejava nesse momento era outro mareio pela vertigem que sofria desde pequeno.

Os surdos sons que emitiam seus pés ao baixar as frias escadas de pedra cedo inundaram a estância e as mentes dos dois rapazes, que se encontravam absortas em seus pensamentos. Lentamente, James Potter e Severus Snape baixaram os degraus de pedra com desgrana, imersos em um silêncio sepulcral. A mente do slytherin trabalhava com rapidez, sopesando suas possibilidades: podia ir à torre de astronomia ao dia seguinte, ou pelo contrário, não ir. Mas, o que, sem necessidade de palavras tinha ficado claro, era que ante todos eram inimigos.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Sinceramente o que será que James quer com Severus lhe pedindo para ir de encontro com ele na noite seguinte? O que realmente esta acontecendo entre esses dois?**

**Essa é mais uma das fics que eu pedi autorização para traduzir... já faz um tempo. Era para eu ter postado um tempão, mas a preguiça naquela época me tirou totalmente do sério e aqui estou eu postando ele!**

**Bom bora comentar?**

**Até a próxima…**


End file.
